


Poetry Is A Hell Of A Thing

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crushes, Dialogue-Only, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan tries his hand at poetry and it doesn't turn out like he'd hoped when Phil finds out about it, but different isn't bad and poetry has won the affections of many for centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Is A Hell Of A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't take me too long to write this but it took me a while to post it. This is my first work in the Phandom so forgive any OOC-ness.

"Honestly, Phil. I don't know why you're so interested in my horrible poetry."  
"Because you're my friend and come on Dan! Be more positive!"  
"I'm positive my poetry is shit and I won't allow you anywhere near it."  
"Well I guess I'll have to steal your notebook while you sleep and read it covertly instead."  
"You try that and I will burn the notebook."  
"Fine, fine. But seriously, Dan. I want to support you. You don't think I'd laugh, do you? Cause you know I wouldn't."  
"I know that, it's just embarrassing. It's got lots of feelings in it."  
"Well poems are supposed to be like that, plus it's not like you don't put your emotions into your videos."  
"It's not the same, I just...don't want you to know, ok?"  
"Oh come on, Dan! It's not like you're writing poetry about your crush on me."  
"...."  
"Dan?"  
"...."  
"Oh my God, you do have a crush on me. I-I never thought you'd give me a second look to be honest. I mean, yeah, we're good mates but-."  
"Fuck's sake Phil just shut up, if you don't like me just say so-you don't have to go into a rant about it."  
"Don't like you? Isn't it obvious I've had the biggest crush on you since forever?"  
"Well I didn't notice..."  
"At least you know now, right?"  
"Uh...right."  
"So...this is a bit awkward now, you reckon we should kiss? Make Phan official, you know?"  
"Uh, if you don't think it'll ruin our friendship forever, sure."  
"...."  
"..."  
"..."  
"I really wish I'd kissed you earlier."  
"Me too."


End file.
